Sway With Me
by Smiley656
Summary: Wally/Shayera fic, because they don't get enough love.   My first Song Fic/One Shot.


It's my first ever Song Fic/ One shot.

I really hope you'll like it ;)

Song used: Marine Band – Sway Pairing: Wally/Shayera Disowner: I don't own the Justice League nor the song ;) -

Shayera really didn't know who's crazy idea this was.

A dance party…At the Watch Tower.

And it wasn't just some dance party! No! It was 'MEXICAN Dance Party'

…She was hoping she would choke on her non-alcoholic Agua fresca BEFORE Batman will start to dance Macarena.

But even worse than vision of dancing Bat, was the fact, that John was dancing...with Vixen.

She really wanted to die right now. They looked so happy, when they were swaying with the music.

She had to look away.

Since she came back, after Thanagarian Invasion, the Watch Tower stopped being 'home' to her.

There was a bunch of new heroes in here now, and almost all of them, looked at her with disgust.

"Her Shay!"

…Almost everyone.

She quickly turned around.

Before her, stood the only person, that didn't look down on her.

One and only. The Flash.

"I hope you won't make me eat your mace, after I tell you this, but I must say, you look stunning." He grinned at her, casting a look up and down her body, then looking back into her emerald green eyes.

She found herself smiling lightly.

"Hi Wally. No, I'm not gonna kill you, for now. And thank you" She said looking down on herself.

It wasn't anything fancy. It was a green, sleeveless dress, with 'V' shaped cleavage, with slightly ruffled bottom, coming down to just above knees.

"It matches your eyes" He told her with a smile.

She found herself smiling a bit more.

"I must say, you do look fine yourself" She added with a smirk

He was wearing a normal, black, Mariachi attire. His sombrero was off his head, resting on his back.

He didn't wear his usual mask. He was wearing a red version of Zorro mask still with white eye lenses instead. She could see small Flash symbols sewn on the costume, and one bigger symbol on his belt.

His vibrant red hair was ruffled, like the wind had hit it

He snorted.

"Nah, I'm usually all for party's but no one wants to dance with me" He quickly looked around. His eyes stopped on one pair. She followed his gaze and instantly regretted it.

John and Mari were still standing on a dance floor, but they weren't moving. They were too engaged in kissing.

She quickly looked down, hurt evident in her eyes.

John didn't love her anymore. She betrayed him, and he moved on. She understood it.

…But it still hurt.

Suddenly there was a hand, gently grabbing her chin, and titling it up.

Her eyes met his. He had lifted his mask from one eye.

It was the deepest shade of green she had ever saw.

"Shayera" He asked quietly, "He isn't worth you"

And she had to blink. Twice.

"What?" She asked.

Flash just smiled softly and adjusted his mask on his eye again.

" If he couldn't see how beautiful, strong willed, and precious you are, then I think it's his loss, not yours" He grinned "Besides, I want to see the look on his face, when we actually win this Samba dance contest" He winked at her.

She looked unsure "But I can't dance"

"It doesn't matter because of two reasons." He said holding up two fingers.

"One: I can dance, so I'll guide you, and Two: What matters the most is the fun and hot rhythms." He held his hand out to her just as a song began. "Oh! I love this song, come on Shay, _Sway with me_!" He said, when she took his hand and they entered dance floor.

He quickly told her how so stand, and then just to feel the music and follow him.

_When marimba rhythms start to play__  
><em>_Dance with me, make me sway__  
><em>_Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore__  
><em>_Hold me close, sway me more___

_Like a flower bending in the breeze__  
><em>_Bend with me, sway with ease__  
><em>_When we dance you have a way with me__  
><em>_Stay with me, sway with me_

She was having fun. It was a catching song, very upbeat.

And She had to admit, when Wally was guiding her, through the ocean of other couples.

He was a great dancer.

_Other dancers may be on the floor__  
><em>_Dear, but my eyes will see only you__  
><em>_Only you have that magic technique__  
><em>_When we sway I go weak_

And suddenly, others stares wasn't existing,

John never was there.

Her broken heart started to beat again.

She found herself smiling a wide, true smile.

Wally noticed that, and smiled back.

_I can hear the sounds of violins__  
><em>_Long before it begins__  
><em>_Make me thrill as only you know how__  
><em>_Sway me smooth, sway me now___

_Other dancers may be on the floor__  
><em>_Dear, but my eyes will see only you__  
><em>_Only you have that magic technique__  
><em>_When we sway I go weak___

_I can hear the sounds of violins__  
><em>_Long before it begins__  
><em>_Make me thrill as only you know how__  
><em>_Sway me smooth, sway me now__  
><em>_You know how__  
><em>_Sway me smooth, sway me now_

And at the end of the song, he dipped her, low to the floor.

His strong arms were wrapped around her, her hair touched the floor, their eyes met, he smiled.

And she realized something

She didn't hear the sound of clapping.

Congratulations from Superman.

The stare John was giving her.

No.

There was only one person she was focusing on.

He pulled her back up, but didn't let go of her.

Wally, was the one, that believed her, trusted her, LOVED her.

She slowly pulled closer to him and their lips met.

There was a loud gasps around them.

But she didn't care.

Because he was kissing right back.

And this was love.

Love with hot rhythms of Samba.


End file.
